


Celebrations

by TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife/pseuds/TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife
Summary: Sometimes you celebrate with huge party... sometimes you prefer lazy celebration in bed ;)When Ulaz started to act strangely few weeks before Shiro's birthday, he suspected his long-time boyfriend is preparing some super-secret surprise. He didn't expected thought that the surprise will be...  engagement ring :D
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshaCrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/gifts).




End file.
